Fighting the Past
by hp addict
Summary: While escaping death eathers, Hermione is thrust back in time and right into the path of the Marauders. Will they be able to help her back to her own time? and will she be able to restrain herself from strangling and falling for the infamous Sirius Black?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, of course, not being JK Rowling but instead a crazed fan, do not in any way own Harry Potter, although I do own this plot!

"Hermione, watch out!" screamed a distant voice.

Naturally, Hermione did just that. Quickly throwing on Harry's invisibility cloak, she swiftly crept out of the room and towards the sounds of commotion downstairs. She entered the kitchen to find ten death eaters standing around, having already bound Harry and Ron.

"Do you think she's still here?" asked a masked death eater.

"She's probably hiding upstairs somewhere, I doubt she would leave these blood traitors," answered a masked Lucius Malfoy.

"Well then, with your permission Lucius, I'd like to-"

_**CRACK**_

'oh no. oh no. OH NO!' thought Hermione, having just stepped on a broken piece of glass.

"GET THE MUDBLOOD!" bellowed Lucius.

Hermione, as clever as she was, quickly created a shield for herself, however, knowing she would be unable to hold them off for long, yelled, "Harry! Ron! Are you all right!"

"'Mione!" yelled Ron in a muffled voice, "They have us bound with some dark spell! You won't be able to break it! Get out of here!"

Dodging curse after curse, Hermione dashed to the nearest door, but found it magically barricaded. "There will be no getting out alive, my pretty little mudblood! All ways out of this house are barricaded!" cried a sinister looking bald man.

Finding that this was in fact true, she cried out in desperation, "What should I do!" All the while, shielding herself against hexes and curses.

"The music box we found in Godric's Hollow! Go upstairs and open it, you'll find your escape! And bring back help!" yelled Harry.

Hermione raced up the stairs as fast as she could, stumbling along the way. She barged her way into the room Harry had been sleeping in, and magically locked the door.

"Oh god, please let him be right!" shouted Hermione while hurriedly looking for the music box.

"Oh my sweet, why don't you come out and play?" whispered a voice at the door, just before it shattered to pieces. At that instant, she found the box. However, before she was able to open it-

"_CRUCIO_!" yelled the bald death eater.

Hermione screamed like never before, feeling gut-wrenching ripples of pain wash over her. It may have only lasted minutes, but she felt as if it lasted a lifetime. As quickly as it started, it stopped.

"Are you ready to cooperate, my mudblood?" asked the death eater.

"Of course I will! Just please don't hurt me!" feigned Hermione as she secretly opened the music box. Hauntingly beautiful music, so very much like the mysterious music she heard from Fawkes after Dumbledore's death, was ringing throughout the room.

"You Bitch!" yelled the death eater, as Hermione produced a time turner out of the box.

Stumbling through the room, giving it a few turns, she was struck down by another cruciatus curse. As she was falling down once again in unbearable pain, she felt the time turner spinning wildly. She hit the ground with a sickening thud and screams of pain, and was gone.

"Hey, Prongs, you know damned well that detention was worth it! After that curse we got to use on Snivellus!" retorted Sirius while striding back with James from detention with Professor Slughorn in the dungeons. "I don't get why you're so touchy, you really need to pull your antlers out of your a-"

"You pratt! You knew all along I was supposed to have my first date with Lily tonight! Hexing the sniveling Snape is fun and all, but I won't be involved at the expense of my getting to see Lily!"

"Calm down James! I was just fooling around! I'm sure Lily didn't mind you had to rain check on her, you two have been chasing each other for years!"

"Correction. I've been chasing HER for years, she has never been after me. And when will you grow up? If you had a girlfriend you'd understand! But you're to busy snogging everything in a skirt to get one!"

"Don't blame me! It's not as if I'm totally against girlfriends, its just that all the girls I snog have the equivalence of troll brains!"

"And you still snog them?"

"Yes, well, it's not really their intellectual abilities I'm interested in. I've always been more interested in their-"

"What's that?" whispered James.

"How am I supposed to know?" retorted Sirius.

The two came to a halt, staring at the small crumpled mass of robes on the floor before them.

"Harry? Ron? Is that you?" asked the heap in a voice barely above a whisper. "Please, guys, help me, the Death Eaters used the cruciatus curse on me and I don't think I can walk on my own."

"The-the-the-cruciatus curse!" stammered James in a panicked voice.

Sirius bolted right to the pile of robes on the floor and pulled them back. Laying beneath it was a girl, and Sirius observed, what a striking girl she was! With long, wavy chestnut hair, a small, petite body, and distinctive brown eyes looking straight into his, Sirius Black was frozen in rapture the moment he set eyes upon her.

"_Are you going to help me or what_?" exclaimed Hermione in an exhausted, but partially annoyed voice since the roguishly handsome figure above her seemed incapable of speech.

That's the first chapter! Tell me what you think, it's my first time writing a fanfic in forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: once again, I don't own Harry Potter. Although, I do wish I owned Sirius Black. Ah well!

"_Are you going to help me or what_?" exclaimed Hermione in an exhausted, but partially annoyed voice since the roguishly handsome figure above her seemed incapable of speech.

"Oh! Right, of course," said Sirius quickly, glancing around at James, who gave him a peculiar smirk.

Sirius carefully lifted the girl from the ground and he and James walked together down to the hospital wing in silence.

"What were you talking about back there?" asked Sirius finally. "I mean you didn't really have an unforgivable curse used on you, did you?"

"I did," said Hermione in a quiet voice. "It's not what I would call a fun experience."

"But who would use that curse on you? No one in this school, aside for some of the teachers, would even know how to use it!" exclaimed James. "Oh, well, and maybe Snivellus."

"Where did you come from anyway? I haven't seen you around here," said Sirius.

"And he knows _all_ the girls in Hogwarts," interjected James.

"Well, come to think of it," said Hermione, "I'm not really even sure. You see I was-"

"Are you in our year? Or even in our house?" inquired Sirius. "Oi! What was that for?" shouted Sirius after being heartily hit in the shoulder by Hermione.

"What I was trying to say is that I was with my friends, Harry and Ron, in a house we've been hiding out at while trying to figure out some things-" said Hermione in an exasperated tone.

"What do you think you're doing living with two boys? Who you're not related to?" asked Sirius all of a sudden.

"Sounds like the girl of your dreams!" answered James slyly.

"_Can I speak!_" said an infuriated Hermione. "Can I simply finish explaining?"

"You have my permission," answered Sirius in an offhand voice.

"I don't need your _permission_!" snapped Hermione.

"Well, seeing as how you asked 'Can I speak?' I was simply affirming it!" answered Sirius.

"Enough!" cried James. "Just let her finish explaining!"

"What I was saying, before I was interrupted, was that my friends and I were at this house, when the death eaters showed up and attacked us. They had all the doors magically barricaded so we couldn't escape. Since my friends couldn't escape on their own, they told me to go and look in this box. The death eater who chased me upstairs, this bald man, he used the cruciatus curse on me. I found the box, and a time turner in it. I was just about to turn it myself when I was hit with another cruciatus curse, and it began to spin as I fell to the ground. And here I am," answered Hermione in a tone of finality.

James and Sirius came to a halt.

"Bullocks!" said Sirius quietly.

"You're saying that you traveled back through time?" asked James.

"And that you were attacked by Death Eaters? Aren't those the followers of that crazy bloke Lord Voldemort? Are you bloody serious?" exclaimed Sirius.

"Do I sound serious?" inquired Hermione in a sober voice.

"Well, James, what she's saying, it must have been from some sort of fall. She's gone off the hag's wagon!" reported Sirius as he started walking on towards the Hospital Wing at a quick pace.

"Wait. You're name is James?" asked Hermione in a hushed voice as she slowly turned towards the said boy. She finally caught a good look at him. He had unruly black hair, a long pale face, and black glasses. He was the spitting image of Harry. Except his eyes. James had hazel eyes.

"That's right. Why?" asked James

"James? James Potter?" stammered Hermione.

"The same," answered James with a slight air of superiority.

"And you? That would make you…." Whispered Hermione. "Sirius Black!"

"Right you are! I notice our reputation proceeds us!" said Sirius in a satisfied voice.

"But you're both d-"

"What? Gorgeous? I know, I know. We get it all the time!" answered Sirius.

"Never mind," said Hermione in a hurried voice.

"Ah well here we are!" exclaimed Sirius as they marched into the Hospital Wing.

"I'll get Madame Pomfrey and tell her she's got a student out here who's acting more strange than Snivellus is even on special occasions!" said James as he strode into Madame Pomfrey's office.

There was silence for about ten seconds.

"Well, are you going to set me down or what?" said Hermione in a tired voice.

"Oh, right!" stammered Sirius. He carefully laid her down on the bed, but not quite letting go of her.

"Well, thank you," answered Hermione in an embarrassed way when she realized his hands still held tight on her.

"There she is! She may have very well hit her head, maybe she got hexed and fell over," reported Madame Pomfrey as she stepped out of her office with James.

Sirius immediately jumped back from Hermione, and she blushed deeply.

"Getting better acquainted, are we?" asked James in a jovial voice while laughing.

"No!" answered Hermione quickly. "This daft pratt just wouldn't let go of me!"

"Yea, well, I didn't hear you complaining," muttered Sirius.

"Anyway, the best thing for her right now is sleep, and seeing as how its 12:30, I expect you should go get some too!" said Madame Pomfrey as she glided over to Hermione and gave her a sleeping draught.

"Off! Off to bed with you!" repeated Pomfrey after James had stepped out to leave but Sirius neglected to do so.

"Alright, alright!" said Sirius, as he shot one last look at the girl on the bed as her chestnut hair fell all over the pillow as she fell into a deep sleep.

Once out in the hallway James observed, "We didn't even find out her name!"

"Well, that's alright," answered Sirius in an offhand voice.

'_Because she's unforgettable_,' he thought.

As long as I keep getting lots of reviews, I'll keep updating it quickly!


	3. Chapter 3

As Hermione quietly dosed in her bed in the hospital wing, Sirius tossed and turned fitfully in his own four-poster bed.

Much as he might try to quiet it, a full blown argument was raging in his mind. "_What? What is it about her that has me awake at 4:15? I've never been up this late for a girl. Well, yes, but I was less pondering and more acting then. You're getting off topic, Sirius, old boy. That girl had to be crazy. No question. Who has ever heard of such fanciful time travel stories? No. It was out of the question. While time travel may be a very rare reality, its strictly controlled by the Ministry of Magic. Hogwarts students don't just go around, bouncing from time to time."_

Sirius turned again in his bed as he blindly stared out the window, "_And all this rubbish about Lord Voldemort, Unforgivable Curses, and Death Eaters? Whose ever heard of this nonsense." _And yet, try as he might, Sirius couldn't shake off his impression of her: not just beautiful, but reasonable, rational, and intelligent. His impressions may be spot on, but her mind must be muddled somehow by a jinx or fall. It just had to be.

As the dusk before sunrise departed and the sun began to rise, Sirius finally put himself out of misery and jumped out of bed to shower. Upon returning to his dormitory, James was groggily moping about the room, throwing on clothes.

"Don't you think you should take a shower, mate?" a peaky looking boy with sandy brown hair and green-yellow eyes asked James.

"Its only been two days, I could probably go another two and be fine. Anyway, you know the girls love the smell of a hard days Quidditch workout," James self-assuredly retorted.

"By girls, would you be reffering to a specific girl? Namely, a Miss Lily Evans?" inquired Remus.

"Perhaps."

"Ah, but do you really think Lily would be attracted to the stench of your dry sweat? Are you planning to woo her with your blatant lack of hygiene?" asked Remus amusedly.

"Alright, alright, I'll go shower! I'll meet you in the Great Hall in half an hour."

"Think fast, Padfoot!"

**_WHACK!_**

"What was that for, Prongs?" asked Sirius as he angrily rubbed his shoulder.

"What's up with you? You seem so distant, like you're somewhere else. Don't know why. That girl seemed to be just as cuckoo as the rest of the girls you tend to snog."

"What's this all about?" asked a round boy, with small watery eyes and a small, pointed nose.

"Prongs'll explain it all to you later. I'm not much in the mood," responded Sirius moodily.

Half an hour later, Sirius glanced up as James hopped into his seat at Gryffindor table and began digging into a bowl of oatmeal and a plateful of bacon.

"Feally, nate, I mon't theee why tu aret tho upset! Thnap outta itt!" James sputtered while chewing loudly, splattering the surrounding plates with bits of pancake.

"Really, Potter, that's quite disgusting. I'm sure _you_ get this all the time, but don't you know how to chew with your mouth closed?" sang a petite, violently red-headed girl with emerald eyes as she drifted past into her own seat between her friends.

James swallowed and then asked, "why, Evans, why in such a good mood today? That was one of the weakest snipes I've heard from you this month!"

"Ah, well, I've just received some good news," answered Lily brightly.

"And?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"I suppose I could. Well, my little sister, Rose, made sure that when Petunia's boyfriend, some Vernon fellow came over, he was pleasantly surprised when he picked up his cup of tea to find that his hands were growing to an abnormal size, that is, more abnormal than they were to begin with."

"An engorgement charm?"

"Yea, I had the cup sent over especially for him. For all his talk of unnaturalness, now, he'll get a taste of it."

"A bit harsh, Lily, don't you think?"

"Sorry, Remus, I can't agree. That man deserves what he gets, along with my sister. She told him a month ago that I'm a witch. He's of the opinion that a good few witch burnings would do our lot good. Ah, well," Lily finished happily, as her green eyes twinkled at James. At this, James lost all outward attempts to appear nonchalant as he blatantly gaped at her and she looked away.

"I have an announcement, ladies and gentlemen," chimed Dumbledore.

At once, everyone looked towards the staff table and the now standing Dumbledore.

"We have a new student in our midst, who has up to this point received home magical-studies. However, she has chosen to transfer to Hogwarts, and I would as that you all welcome her, especially the house into which she is sorted."

At this, an impromptu sorting ceremony began. Professor McGonagall brought in a stool and the sorting hat. At these sudden happenings, the students quickly began to buzz with gossip about the new student.

"Silence, please," Dumbledore said quietly; at this, the hole room fell mute.

"Hermione Granger," called Professor McGonagall. At this, everyone turned to the far entrance doors to see a small, graceful figure stride through the room. Some people almost fell off their seats in an attempt to get a look at her.

Hermione continued to walk towards the stool when-

"ARGGHHH!" shouted Sirius as he fell backward off his seat and crashed to the ground with a start.

"Ahh, Mr. Black, when I asked everyone to welcome Miss Granger I didn't quite mean that you had to get on the floor to kiss her feet," said Dumbledore in an amused voice.

As Sirius quickly clambered back into his seat, Hermione sat anxiously down on the stool, thinking if the sorting hats decision would be different the second time around.

"_Ahhh…….back again, are we? Or for the first time, really. Ah, well, let's have a look……..intelligence, I see…….yes, certainly, more than bright, I see brilliance…….but a fault, yes a fault I see……..you haven't recognized it yet, but you undoubtedly will, I see……ambition, too…….and determination………but most of all, loyalty and bravery, in the face of tremendous odds…….but I wonder…….are you really willing to march into hell for a heavenly cause? Ah, well, there will be time enough for dealing with Lord Voldemort...but your friends are counting on you…..you will march into hell to save them……..ahh, I don't usually go on this much………I suppose you're growing anxious? Ah, well-"_

"**_GRYFFINDOR!" _**roared the hat, and with that, Hermione happily hopped off the stool and strode towards her table to a raucous applause from the Gryffindors. The Marauder's and Lily all cheered especially hard. As Hermione awkwardly glanced about where to sit, Lily quickly made room so that Hermione could sit between her and Remus.

"Thank you-" Hermione started shyly, but stopped in her tracks. She look at the girl who had just made room for her and took her in. The hair, the emerald eyes, it had to be her. Yes, it was.

"I'm Lily-"

"-Evans," finished Hermione. At that Lily looked at her curiously and an inseparable spark of friendship was lit.

After a bit, as students were filtering out into the hallway to go to their classes, grabbed Hermione's wrist and held her back.

"So, Granger, what are we doing tonight?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked, what are we going to do tonight, to celebrate you becoming a Gryffindor? And a 7th year?"

"I didn't really plan on doing anything, Black," retorted Hermione pointedly.

"Ah well than, you'll be free. Meet me up at the astronomy tower at 11 tonight," purred Sirius mischievously as Hermione rolled her eyes and they both hurried off to class.


End file.
